


Grey

by Major_Yaoi



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a color poem. It had to be from a blind person's point of... uh... senses? ANYways... It was an assignment for class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

You smell the grey smoke emanating from your mother's cigarette

Damn that smell

It's a habit you'll never get

You're in a pit of a grey hell.

 

Grey is what you taste as a mouth full

of bland t.v. dinner touches your tongue

Damn that taste.

 

The grey sounds of her

stumbling for some clear liquor

Damn that sound

That sound of rattling pills resound.

 

Grey is the feeling of the old bed you slept on

Burn holes from who knows what

Damn that feeling

You drift to sleep with your mind reeling.

 

Dreams of a view you've never seen

no more grey

just a sky serene.

 

It's the middle of May

It's no longer grey

You're dreams are full of color

that you never knew existed.

 

It's the beginning of a new day

and all the vibrant unknown colors

wash away to the familiar color

of grey.


End file.
